


Fanfictions in progress

by Rika_Sasaki



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Sasaki/pseuds/Rika_Sasaki
Summary: I will use this work to keep you all updated on my current stories and everything else in regard to my writing.





	Fanfictions in progress

I will post chapters about every ongoing work containing status updates:

\- plot planning  
\- polls  
\- (maybe) a Q&A section  
\- info about beta reading and editing  
\- everything else important in the notes every chapter of the story, will also be gathered here

This is just a try to organize the planning and developing part of a story and to make it easier for you to keep tab of changes.  
I will link the chapters to the works respectively. Also I will inform you should I take down a story temporarly or permanently.


End file.
